Unknown feelings
by Vivi575
Summary: [DG] They have feelings for each other, but don't know how the other feels about it. Songfic to All the things she said by t.A.T.u. Please read and review!
1. All the things she said

This idea just popped into my head the other day, so I had to write it. This is going to be a series of three chapters. Two of the chapters will be a song-fic and this is the first one of it.

Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story!**

---------------

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough_

She talked to me, she actually talked to me. We didn't insult eacht other, we had an intelligent conversation. It was kinda stiff, yeah, but a conversation nonetheless. How I've longed for that, you'd never know how much I wanted to talk to her. Every time I see her my heart jumps, every time I see her I want to talk to her, every time I see her I want to be with her, every time I see her I know I can't. And every time it hurts me more. I don't think I can take it anymore. I just need to be with her. Especially after our encounter today. I just need to talk to her again. But I know I can never be with her. I know my parents would never approve it, not that I need that. It's just that I know they'll be coming after us, that's for sure. They'll be coming after us and they'll kill us. I don't want to put her in that danger.

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?_

You can't imagine how much it hurts me. How much it hurts me that I can't be with you, that I can't tell you how I really feel, because of my family. I want to be with you so badly I cry every night. Can you imagine it? Me crying? About a girl. Well, not just any girl, she's the perfect girl. She's my perfect girl. There's no other girl for me. I've had countless girlfriends from all of the houses. All houses, except for one. It's not hard to guess which house is missing, right? Think about the commotion it would cause. Not that I went on bragging about my other relationships, they were all secret relationships, nobody knew about them. Well, nobody was supposed to know about them, but you know how girls are. They'll be telling everyone who wants to hear it who their boyfriend is, especially if that boyfriend is me. But I've never told anyone. Neither did I tell anyone about the feelings I have for you. If I did I would be kicked out of my house right away, no doubt about that. If I did I would be killed by your loving brothers, no doubt about that. But for now I'm happy you just talked to me like I'm a normal person. Though I hope it meant as much to you as it meant to me, that's something I doubt.

_I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free_

I know I'm not supposed to be feeling this, but I can't help it. I keep thinking about you. You're constantly on my mind, I can't seem to think of something else. You're there 24/7. No matter how hard I try to get you out, I just can't. Nothing I've tried has helped, nothing I try will help. You're presence is invincible.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

I keep hearing the words you said to me. I keep hearing them over and over again. Your voice is beautiful. Your voice is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I could listen to your voice all the time. I could listen to your sweet voice forever. But that's not enough. It goes deeper than that, deeper than you can ever imagine. I want to be with you. I want to hold you. I want to kiss you. I want to cherish you. Forever.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

I want to protect you, so I can't be with you. It hurts me so much, but I know it's the right thing to do. I know it's the only thing I can do to protect you.

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head_

It's so unfair. I want to be with you, but I can't. Why is it wrong wanting to be with the one you love. Why should I be ashamed of my feelings. If you were in my house it wouldn't be a problem. Everyone would have accepted it. If I were in your house it wouldn't be a problem. Everyone would have accepted it. If I were in your house, I'd probably wouldn't be here anymore. If the Sorting Hat had put me in any other house than my current one my father would have gotten me out of here and he would have sent me straight to Durmstrang. If I'd be going there I would have never had met you. If I had never met you nothing of this would have happened. If nothing of this would have hapened I wouldn't be complete. Not that I'm complete now, I'm far from complete. And that's all because of you. You're the only one that can make me complete.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

Your voice won't leave me alone. The words you said keep echoing through my head. I keep thinking about your feelings for me. I don't know why I keep doing that. You'll never feel the same way about me. For you I will always be the ferret. How I hate to hear that name from you. How I hate to have to insult you back. Every time I'm forced to insult you it feels like a dagger is stabbed in my heart. Every time it hurts me more. It won't be long before I can't take it anymore. But now I know we can talk without insulting each other. Our conversation has proven that. Maybe you feel more for me than you show. That's my only hope.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

I want to protect you, so I can't be with you. It hurts me so much, but I know it's the right thing to do. I know it's the only thing I can do to protect you.

_Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind_

Well that's whay you would say. Because she is a blood traitor, because she is a Muggle lover. Well, I don't share your ideas anymore, I've never shared them. I only pretended so you would be pleased, so you would stop nagging me. So you would leave me alone. I've never believed anything of this blood purity, maybe I did when I was young, but as soon as I went to Hogwarts my eyes were opened and I realised how wrong you were. Because of you I can't be with her. You're the one that I need to protect her from.

_Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?_

If the choice was up to you I'd probably become a Death Eater the day I turn seventeen. Not that I have much choice, I've never had. You always made my choices for me. Your choices have made me who I am, well, what you think I am. The perfect son, a perfect Malfoy. What you see is only the outside, what you see is what I want you to see. Who I really am is hidden deep down inside of me. I've pushed it away for so long, because I was afraid of you. I've always been afraid of you, you made sure of that. You've beaten me up so many times that I gave up counting. You would beat me up for the slightest thing. If I didn't sit straight enough, if I wasn't on time for your parties so you could show off with me to your Death Eater pals, so you couldn't show them how perfect I was. I despise you! I always have. I always will. Because of you I can't be with her. You're the one that I need to potect her from.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
This is not enough  
This is not enough_

In order to keep you safe I have to keep my distance from you. I don't know how long I can keep doing that. It becomes harder and harder to keep up this façade. I don't know how long I can take it anymore. I don't know when I drop the mask. Every time I see you it becomes harder to keep it up. Every time I see you I want to tell you how I feel. Every time I see you I'm sure some of my true feelings show. Luckily for me nobody had noticed it yet. But I don't know when someone will notice, if they do you're in terrible danger. Something I don't want to. That's why I can't show you. But it's so hard.

_All the things she said  
All the things she said_

I want to be with you, but I don't want to put you in danger. I need to protect you. It's the only way to show you how much I love you.

---------------

The song in this chapter is _All the things she said_ by _t.A.T.u._

I hope you liked. Please leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Interlude

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the story! The kissing scene in the water was based on _The Spring_ FMV from _Final Fantasy X_**

---------------

Evening had fallen over the castle. You could barely make out the boy that was walking through the dark corridors. Walking at a fast, but soundless pace he made his way to the entrance. After looking over his shoulder to make sure nobody had seen him he pushed open the large oak doors. He slipped through the space and closed the doors again.

Outside, in the moonlight you could see a girl. She stood at the edge of the great lake uncertain about what she would do. She kept shifting her gaze between the sky and the surface of the water. Every now and then a breeze would slighly lift up her long hair causing it to sparkle.

The boy walked to the girl. Though he wasn't moving soundless anymore the girl didn't show she had heard him. She kept staring in the distance. He stood behind her.

'What are you doing here, Red?'  
She didn't move.  
'The reflection looks so beautiful.'  
He stood next to her.  
'Yes, it's gorgeous.'  
She sighed. He looked at her face.  
'What's wrong?'  
She looked at him and sighed again.  
'I just wish that the world could be that beautiful. I just wish that my world could be that beautiful.'  
She looked into his eyes.  
'I know what you mean.'  
She looked away from him.  
'If only my world could be like that for once.'

She moved closer to the lake and waded into the water. She kept walking until the water reached her waist. Then she let herself fall backwards and stared at the night sky.  
'Just for once.'  
She started crying softly.

He watched her go. He didn't do anything to stop her. He heard her splashing. He heard her crying. All he did was staring at the sky, looking at the moon and the stars. Her crying didn't cease. He sighed.  
'Just for once.'  
He waded into the water.

She got up to her feet again, but didn´t stop crying. He looked at her, she looked down so he couldn´t see her face. He moved in front of her. He raised his arm and placed it on her shoulder.  
'Ginny-'

She looked up, the tears still in her eyes. He looked into her eyes, she looked into his eyes. Their faces came closer together and their lips met. He ran his hand along her back. She ran her hands through his hair. Their kiss deepened as they let themselves fall sidewards into the water. They drifted through the water, unaware of anything else but themselves and the other. They locked their hands together and looked into each others eyes. He pushed her forward so their faces were floating in front of each other. They whirled around each other. He touched her face. She touched his face. They embraced and kissed each other again. Forgetting the world around them they lost theirselves and all track of time. They didn't part and kissed as if it was the end of the world. They both knew that if they'd part it would be the end of their world. After what seemed like just a couple of seconds to them they broke off their kiss. They looked at each other once more and the boy shook his head.

'We can't.'  
He looked away.  
'Why not?'  
She followed his gaze.  
'We just can't.'  
He walked to a lone rock on the grounds.  
'Because of your family?'  
He sat down, his back turned towards the girl.  
'I can't put you in that danger.'  
He sighed.  
'But I want to be with you.'  
She walked towards him.  
'We just can't.'  
She hugged him from behind.  
'Don't you know how I've longed for this?'  
He caressed her hair.  
'Believe me, I do.'  
She laid her head on his shoulder.  
'I just want to be with you.'  
He pulled his hand away.  
'I can't, for your own safety.'  
She lifted her head.  
'I don't care.'  
He looked her in the eyes.  
'But I do.'  
She looked up at the sky.  
'Remember what we wished for.'  
He kept looking at her.  
'Yeah.'  
She looked him in the eyes.  
'My world is that beautiful when I'm with you.'  
She let out a deep sigh.  
'I feel the same way, but it can never be.'  
She got up.  
'Why don't you follow your heart?'  
He watched her.  
'I do. I don't want you to get hurt.'  
She placed her hands in her sides.  
'I don't believe that is what you really want.'  
He got up and put his hands on her shoulders.  
'I don't know what I would do if something happened to you.'  
They looked each other in the eyes.  
'Then we just have to make sure nothing happens.'  
He avoided her gaze and dropped his shoulders.  
'That's impossible.'  
She turned around.  
'Everything's possible if you love someone.'  
He grabbed her shoulders again.  
'But, Ginny. I-'  
She shook his hands off her shoulders.  
'I thought you felt the same way as I did, but apparently I was wrong.'  
She walked away from him. He just stood there.  
'You're right. Everything is possible if you love someone, even the impossible.'  
She turned around.  
'You-'  
He captured her lips with his own once again.  
'From now on, our world will be that beautiful for forever.'

---------------

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
